


Sugar Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Damn, Gay, M/M, Sibling Incest, also i used the word penis, also they have sex so thats a thing, am i a bad person, i just dont love you, i wrote this in english class, instead of watching the diary of anne frank, ive told you more in the tags than in the autobiography i wrote, not really descriptive..y, oh yeah, sorry anne frank, the anwser is yes, yes - Freeform, you are the worst slinky it is you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what did I do...................................................................................</p><p>ellipses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Sweet

dirk presses his lips against yours. you whimper and grab his shoulders. he shushes you and you hear the click of a bottle cap opening. a moment later a cold finger presses against you and you shudder. he pushes his finger into you and begins to stretch you. you bite your lip, trying to keep quiet. he presses a second finger into you and continues. you squeeze his shoulders as he begins to scissor his fingers. he fits a third into you; you moan that time. that wonderful stretch and his body pressed against yours are all you feel. he takes his fingers out once he's deemed you open enough. "ready, davey?" he whispers "y-yeah" you say, even quieter. he lines himself up and pushes into you. you feel hot tears prick the corners of your eyes. he leans down and peppers your face with kisses. you giggle. "you can move now, dirk" he kisses your chin and slides nearly all the way out, then back in. you gasp and pull him down onto you. he continues, occasionally kissing you, but saying sweet things the entire time. you're really being much too loud, but neither of you care. it just feels wonderful, having him inside you. one of his hands in entwined with yours, and the other is wrapped around your penis, pumping it in time with his thrusts. you cry out a final time and spill over your chest. he pulls out of you and pumps himself until he spills over your stomach. he flops down next to you and lies there for a few moments before he gets up to fine something to clean you off with. he comes back with a towel and wipes you off, then throws it across the room. he lies next to you and pulls you to his chest. he kisses your forehead and drags the covers up over the two of you. he smiles "i love you" you grin. "i love you too" you fall asleep in dirk's arms

**Author's Note:**

> okay so... i wrote porn and if you like it let me know and i'll write more?


End file.
